(Never) Gonna Be Fine
by kireixxi
Summary: Terkadang, Byungjoo memang berpikir hidupnya sulit. UDAH ITU AJA T-T GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY female!Hojoon KiJoon (Kidoh x Hojoon) XeNo (Xero x Yano) DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

(Never) Gonna Be Fine

(by: Kirei Kazami)

. . .

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dari ruang tengah. Byungjoo yang terduduk di dapur hanya melirik sekilas, lalu fokusnya kembali pada makanannya. Meskipun ramen dingin di depannya sama sekali tak menarik seleranya, tapi Byungjoo lebih memilih membagi perhatiannya untuk makanannya ketimbang melihat pertengkaran kakaknya dengan ayahnya. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah.

Dari arah tangga, kakak perempuan tertuanya datang. Di sudut bibirnya terlihat sebuah memar dan matanya basah. Byungjoo hanya diam, pandangannya mengikuti kemana arah perempuan itu pergi. Dia ke kamar mandi sebentar, lalu kembali ke dapur dan menuju pantry. Sepertinya kakaknya baru saja mencuci mukanya, terlihat dari hampir seluruh wajahnya yang basah.

"Kau sudah makan, Byungjoo?" tanya Hojoon sambil membuka pantry dan melihat persediaan makanan di sana. Ekspresinya berubah ketika hanya melihat sekaleng sarden dan sekotak besar pasta.

"Aku sedang makan, noona," sahut Byungjoo pelan. Kakaknya pasti baru saja bertengkar dengan suaminya. Byungjoo tahu itu.

"Itu ramen tadi sore, bekas Sangwon," ujar Hojoon. Dia menuang sarden kalengan yang ditemukannya di dalam pantry ke teflon kemudian memasaknya. Byungjoo hanya melirik ke arah tangga ketika Hansol kakaknya naik ke kamarnya dengan langkah rusuh setelah dimarahi ayahnya habis-habisan. "Kau juga tidak memakannya. Aku akan memanaskan sarden dan membuat pasta, kita makan berdua. Okay?"

"Hum,"

Byungjoo tak dapat menolak. Dia hanya membiarkan Hojoon memasak dan menunggunya dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mendorong mangkuk berisi ramen di depannya dan seketika meletakan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Byungjoo lelah. Tiga jam yang lalu dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Lelah dalam segala artian yang kau pikirkan.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Hojoon selesai memasak. Dia menyajikan pasta dan sarden dalam satu mangkuk, sebenarnya membuat Byungjoo merasa sedikit jijik. Dan Hojoon terlihat hanya mengeluarkan satu mangkuk. Byungjoo tahu artinya ini, kakaknya pasti butuh teman untuk bicara.

"Kau menjijikan, noona. Kenapa kau menyatukan pasta dan sardennya? Lagipula kenapa juga kita harus makan dalam satu mangkuk," protes Byungjoo.

"Makan saja. Ini enak," kata Hojoon singkat sambil mengacak rambut Byungjoo.

"Yak!"

Hojoon hanya tertawa ringan. Byungjoo menatap kesal kakaknya, tapi dia hanya menurut ketika Hojoon menyodorkan sendok dan memberinya isyarat untuk segera makan. Diam-diam Byungjoo memperhatikan kakaknya. Banyak-sedikit kakaknya memang berubah setelah menikah; dari sifatnya, kepribadiannya. Bahkan Byungjoo sadari hampir semua hal tentang kakaknya memang berubah. Terutama hubungannya dengan suaminya, Hyosang. Byungjoo mengenal pria itu sejak dulu masa-masa kakaknya masih duduk di sekolah menengah terakhir. Dulu mereka hanya berpacaran, dan hubungan mereka sangat baik. Tapi setelah mereka menikah sekarang, tanpa sadar Byungjoo sering merasa kasihan dengan kakaknya.

"Noona, kenapa kau betah bersama Hyosang hyung? Aku kasihan dengan keadaanmu sekarang," tanya Byungjoo pelan, khawatir di lantai atas Hyosang dapat mendengarnya.

Mendengarnya, Hojoon hanya menoleh sedikit. Lalu dia tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Kau hanya tidak mengerti, Byungjoo. Hyosang baik, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini sifatnya sulit ditebak,"

"Karena itu dia memukulimu?" ujar Byungjoo cepat.

Hojoon tak menjawab. Dia berpura-pura tak mendengar dengan sibuk menyuap pasta ke mulutnya. Byungjoo menghela nafas. Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang masalah internal mereka yang bersifat privasi. Dan mungkin memang tak seharusnya Byungjoo ikut campur.

"Lain kali kau harus pulang bersama Sangwon atau Hansol. Aku mulai khawatir dengan mereka," ujar Hojoon. Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Byungjoo menyadari itu.

Byungjoo meletakan sendoknya, lalu memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku selalu berdoa untukmu, noona,"

Samar, Byungjoo dapat melihat Hojoon tersenyum. Ketika pasta yang mereka berdua makan sudah habis, Hojoon masih diam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ah, Byungjoo tak pernah mengharapkan Hojoon berterimakasih. Pada akhirnya Byungjoo hanya terdiam. Tetapi Hojoon berbalik ketika setengah jalan menaiki tangga.

"Terimakasih, Byungjoo-ah. Itu karena aku terlalu mencintai Hyosang. Sekarang tidurlah –oh, dan seringlah mengajak Yoonchul atau Jiho bicara. Okay?"

Lalu Byungjoo hanya mengangguk.

. . .

Byungjoo tidak pergi ke kamar Yoonchul atau Jiho, dia tidak menuruti perintah Hojoon. Lagipula, mungkin saja kakak dan adik tirinya itu sudah tertidur –atau mungkin untuk Jiho, sepertinya dia memang belum pulang. Byungjoo langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Seketika tubuhnya terasa diliputi dingin. Pelan-pelan matanya terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terbayang oleh visualisasi kejadian yang sudah dilewatinya selama sehari ini. Mulai dari bangun tidurnya, berangkat ke sekolah, jam sekolahnya, pulang ke rumah, lalu jam tidurnya. Tunggu, Byungjoo kembali mereview. Dalam rutinitas sehari-harinya tak pernah ada makan malam. Mungkin ada, tapi Byungjoo tak pernah menyebutnya begitu.

Pikirannya kembali terganggu ketika mendengar suara desahan liar perempuan dari kamar di sebelahnya. Kamar Yoonchul. Cepat-cepat Byungjoo menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut –tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang dilakukan kakak tirinya di kamar sebelah dengan pacarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu kamar Yoonchul digebrak dengan keras, lalu suara ayahnya yang kembali memaki terdengar lagi.

Yoonchul adalah kakak tirinya, pindah bersama Jiho adiknya dan ibunya ke rumah Byungjoo setelah ibu kandung Byungjoo meninggal. Ayahnya memang memiliki dua istri, yang satu adalah ibunya dan satu lagi ibu Yoonchul dan Jiho. Jujur saja, Byungjoo agak menjaga jarak dengan Jiho dan Yoonchul. Bukan karena dia tak suka, tapi karena entah kenapa dia merasa canggung dengan keduanya. Terutama Jiho; menurut Byungjoo, anak itu terlihat jarang berbicara. Bahkan kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya dia memang belum pernah berbicara sedikit pun dengan Jiho.

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Byungjoo tak menerimanya. Hojoon, Hansol dan Byungjoo merasa senang ketika pertama kali dua saudara tirinya itu datang dan tinggal satu rumah bersama mereka. Tapi itu tak berlaku kepada Sangwon, adik bungsu mereka. Di sekolah, Byungjoo tahu Sangwon dan Jiho pernah terlibat kasus perkelahian dan mereka berada di pihak yang berlawanan.

Ayahnya bekerja di rumah sepanjang hari, mengaku bekerja sebagai supervisor sebuah Korporasi besar yang bahkan seluruh anaknya pun tak pernah tahu apa namanya. Ibu tirinya –ibu Yoonchul dan Jiho– adalah editor kecil-kecilan di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan buku. Terkadang Byungjoo merindukan ibunya, dan dengan membayangkan kerja keras ibu tirinya, rasa rindunya entah kenapa dapat terbalas begitu saja.

Kadang terpikir oleh Byungjoo, hidupnya memang rumit.

Byungjoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengabaikan semua gangguan dari luar pandangannya –berusaha untuk rileks. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Suara desahan dari kamar sebelah masih terdengar samar di pendengarannya. Ditambah lagi suasana kamarnya yang hening. Byungjoo menggerutu pelan. Lalu dia beranjak bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju nakas di samping ranjangnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana –sebuah benda yang berkilat di bawah sinar lampu kamarnya.

Cress…

Cairan hangat berwarna merah pekat menetes pada lantai kamar Byungjoo ketika dia menggoreskan potongan silet itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Rasanya sangat perih, tapi Byungjoo diam saja. Matanya terpejam, tapi seperti ada yang melesak-lesak ingin keluar dari matanya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Byungjoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Tidak, dia tidak boleh berhenti. Dia belum merasa tenang.

"Byungjoo hyung– YAK! KAU GILA?!"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan di sana ada Sangwon. Byungjoo hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Dia melihat Sangwon langsung meninggalkan skateboardnya di depan pintu kamarnya dan berlari ke arahnya dengan panik. Sedangkan Byungjoo, dia masih diam dan masih membiarkan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Darah yang menetes di lantai semakin banyak –dan jujur saja, itu membuat Sangwon ketakutan sekaligus mual.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kau gila?!" seru Sangwon. Dia membawa Byungjoo ke tempat tidur dan memaksanya untuk duduk. Kemudian, sambil membalut tangan Byungjoo yang berdarah dengan kain entah apa yang ditemukannya, dia sibuk meracau tak jelas. "Kau kenapa?! Kau tahu –kau bisa saja mati karena kelakuan gilamu itu! Kau mau bunuh diri, eh?! Kau ini kenapa, hyung?!"

Byungjoo masih diam.

"Hojoon noona! Hyosang hyung! Hansol hyung!" Sangwon berlari keluar dari kamar Byungjoo sambil memanggil Hojoon dan Hyosang. Bahkan ketika langkahnya hampir terjerembab, Byungjoo melihat anak itu masih melanjutkan larinya.

Detik selanjutnya, Byungjoo tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dia hanya melihat Hojoon yang datang bersama Sangwon dan Hansol dengan panik, lalu menghampirinya dan meneriakan kata-kata yang terdengar samar di telinga Byungjoo. Terakhir, Hyosang datang bersama Yoonchul dan Hojoon menghampiri keduanya sambil berkata sesuatu dengan panik.

Sampai akhirnya Byungjoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

. . .

Hari ini, sepertinya hari terdingin dalam hidup Byungjoo.

Salju mulai menebal di lapangan sekolahnya yang luasnya tiga kali luas kelasnya. Hari ini kelasnya sangat sepi –hanya ada sekitar lima belas orang siswa yang masuk hari ini di kelasnya. Sisanya absen dengan alasan yang sama. Di musim dingin, ini hal yang biasa terjadi. Meskipun diberi kesehatan tubuh yang berlebih di cuaca ekstrim seperti sekarang ini, sebenarnya Byungjoo tak pernah merasa beruntung. Merasa menyesal juga tidak.

Sekarang Byungjoo cukup merasa kedinginan. Meskipun penghangat ruangan di kelasnya disetting dengan suhu tertinggi, sekali lagi, di kelasnya ada lima belas orang lainnya –ditambah seorang guru yang kelihatannya juga kedinginan, itu berarti kehangatan dalam ruangan itu harus dibagi-bagi juga.

Tapi Byungjoo yakin, tubuhnya yang merasa paling kedinginan. Luka yang masih terbalut perban di tangan kirinya juga masih terasa begitu perih. Meskipun sudah dua bulan berlalu, tapi luka di pergelangan tangannya terlalu dalam. Beruntung karena letaknya agak jauh dari pembuluh nadinya. Tetapi sekalipun dijahit, Byungjoo masih saja merasakan sakitnya sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba fokusnya teralih pada sebuah pemandangan di tengah lapangan bersalju di bawah sana. Seorang anak berambut merah yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah –tanpa jaket atau penghangat lainnya– dipukuli oleh sekelompok anak lainnya tanpa ampun. Bahkan dua di antaranya membawa tongkat baseball.

Awalnya Byungjoo hanya memandangnya dengan datar. Tapi seketika dia terbelalak saat mengenali seseorang dari anak-anak yang memukuli anak berambut merah itu.

Dan lama-lama Byungjoo juga mengenali siapa anak berambut merah itu.

Anak berambut merah itu Jiho, adik tirinya. Dan seorang anak berambut coklat terang yang ikut memukuli anak berambut merah itu, salah satu yang membawa tongkat baseball, Byungjoo mengenalinya sebagai Sangwon. Adiknya.

Byungjoo sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menyadari sekarang anak berambut merah itu ditinggal sendirian di tengah lapangan bersalju itu. Samar, Byungjoo melihat beberapa bercak merah di hamparan salju di sana.

Sampai Byungjoo tak menyadari tatapan garang gurunya di depan kelas.

"Hei Byungjoo, Park saem memanggilmu, bodoh," bisik Yukwon, teman sebangkunya.

Cepat-cepat Byungjoo menoleh ke depan kelas, dan dia mendapati gurunya setengah melotot menatapnya.

"Kim Byungjoo, buat essay tentang distrik Cheongdam, Incheon, dan Daegu, masing-masing empat lembar dalam aksara hanja. Aku ingin melihat tugasmu di mejaku besok sebelum pulang sekolah," ujar Park saem sambil membuka bukunya.

Byungjoo menghela nafas dengan resah. Sialan, batinnya. Pikirannya benar-benar bercabang sekarang. Dia memikirkan tugasnya yang harus selesai besok, menebak-nebak apakah anak berambut merah dan coklat itu benar-benar Jiho dan Sangwon atau bukan, sekaligus berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih pada luka di tangan kirinya.

Sepertinya memang harus ada yang dia bicarakan dengan Hojoon atau Hansol di rumah nanti.

. . .

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Byungjoo hanya menemukan Hansol yang sedang makan di depan TV di ruang tengah. Byungjoo hanya mendiamkannya, pasti kakaknya itu bolos hari ini. Byungjoo memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar Hojoon. Dia juga berharap semoga saja Hyosang masih bekerja dan tak di sana.

Tapi langkah Byungjoo terhenti ketika mendengar bentakan dari kamar Hyosang dan Hojoon.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki itu huh?! Kau sering sekali bertemu dengan Hyunho akhir-akhir ini!"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku, Hyosang… Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Hyunho, dan akhir-akhir ini dia meminta bantuanku untuk membuat skripsinya–"

Bruak!

"Perempuan bodoh! Kau tahu kenapa dia begitu? Itu karena dia masih menyukaimu!"

Byungjoo semakin membeku ketika mendengar suara debuman keras.

"Hiks –kumohon, Hyosang… J-Jangan lakukan itu –akh!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu seketika berhenti. Byungjoo menatap pintu kamar di depannya dengan bertanya-tanya –apa yang terjadi di sana? Byungjoo mulai mengkhawatirkan Hojoon di dalam sana, perasaannya buruk. Tapi dia terlalu takut untuk mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya itu dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tidak, itu pasti pemikiran bodoh. Bisa-bisa Hyosang yang sedang dalam pengaruh emosi memukulinya seperti dia memukuli Hojoon.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Yoonchul keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Byungjoo tengah berdiri di depan kamar Hojoon dan Hyosang dengan ekspresi bingung. Byungjoo agak tersentak, tapi cepat-cepat dia menggeleng. Sempat terpikir oleh Byungjoo untuk menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya di sekolah tadi kepada Yoonchul. Tapi, tidak –dia takut kalau nantinya Yoonchul akan salah pengertian. Byungjoo takut Sangwon akan mendapat masalah baru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Aku ke kamar dulu," ujar Byungjoo. Yoonchul hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Byungjoo menghela nafas berat hari ini. Dia segera menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar, berharap bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Mungkin dia bisa bercerita kepada Hansol atau Hojoon besok. Perlahan tangannya meraih perban di laci meja belajarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Byungjoo membuka perban lama di tangan kirinya dan kemudian menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dia sedikit meringis ketika anti-septik menyentuh celah lukanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Byungjoo! Hojoon noona! Kalian dimana?! Yoonchul hyung!"

Belum sampai lima menit kemudian, suara teriakan Hansol terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Byungjoo segera merampungkan pekerjaannya dan segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi belum sempat dia keluar dari kamarnya, Hansol sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi panik.

"Jiho!"

Byungjoo menurut saja ketika Hansol menariknya ke bawah, tepatnya menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Ada apa dengan Jiho? Tiba-tiba Byungjoo kembali teringat kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya di lapangan sekolah. Seketika perasaannya bertambah buruk.

Entah kenapa, hanya dia yang ada di sana. Padahal tadi Hansol memanggil Hojoon dan Yoonchul juga. Ah, sudahlah.

Hansol menunjuk TV yang masih menyala dan mengisyaratkan Byungjoo untuk melihatnya. Byungjoo tak mengerti apa maksud kakaknya itu, tetapi dia hanya menurut. Sore itu sebuah stasiun TV swasta sedang menyiarkan berita sore. Dan Byungjoo benar-benar kaget begitu menyaksikan berita itu.

"…Kami masih berada di lapangan SMU Ye Dang, lokasi penemuan mayat pelajar laki-laki yang diidentifikasi bernama Shin Jiho. Diduga mayat ini adalah korban kekerasan dan pembullyan oleh pelajar lainnya. Korban meninggal setelah dipukuli dan ditinggalkan di bawah hujan salju dalam keadaan luka berat, terbukti dari ditemukannya luka memar di kepala, perut, dan pipi, serta beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah. Korban juga ditemukan hanya dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Saat ini, polisi masih menyelidiki kronologi terbunuhnya korban dan mencari siapa pelakunya. Saya, Lee Chanho, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian,"

Tepat ketika berita itu berganti dengan iklan, Hansol dan Byungjoo menemukan Yoonchul yang dengan ekspresi shock berdiri di belakang mereka.

. . .

Yoonchul adalah orang terakhir yang meletakan bunga mawar putih di atas pusara Jiho. Sebelumnya, Hansol dan Byungjoo serta beberapa teman sekolah Jiho telah meletakan serangkaian bunga serupa dan pergi lebih dulu. Tapi Byungjoo masih di sana, dia menunggu Yoonchul. Di bulan Januari yang masih terasa dingin itu, Byungjoo seakan ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada adik tirinya yang bahkan belum pernah berbicara sedikit pun dengannya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah mengajakmu bicara, Jiho," lirih Byungjoo. Jujur saja, seperti ada segelintir rasa bersalah dalam benaknya. Entah bagaimana dengan perasaan Yoonchul.

"Meminta maaf untuk apa? Kau tahu, Jiho tidak akan mendengarmu dari atas sana," cetus Yoonchul, nadanya bercampur antara sinis dan sendu. Tatapannya menerawang ke langit yang agak mendung. Mendengarnya, Byungjoo hanya diam.

Setelah berdoa untuk Jiho, Byungjoo dan Yoonchul bergegas untuk pulang. Ah, Byungjoo lupa bagaimana kabar Hojoon. Akhir-akhir ini Byungjoo memang jarang melihatnya di rumah. Menurut persepsinya, mungkin Hojoon sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya karena kakaknya itu pernah cerita kalau sebentar lagi dia akan menjalani sidang skripsi.

Kemarin siang, polisi ke rumahnya dan membawa Sangwon untuk dimintai keterangan atas keterlibatannya dalam kasus pembunuhan pelajar di sekolahnya. Entah hal apa yang pertama kalinya membuat Jiho dan Sangwon bermusuhan sampai berakhir seperti ini. Byungjoo juga menyesali hal ini –Byungjoo menyesali sikapnya yang baru disadarinya sangat acuh kepada dua adiknya itu. Meskipun dari ibu yang berbeda, Jiho tetap adiknya kan?!

Beberapa menit perjalanan pulang, taksi yang mengantar mereka sampai di depan rumahnya. Hari itu rumahnya tetap saja sepi. Dia hanya menemukan Hansol yang sedang makan di ruang tengah. Mungkin ayahnya sedang di ruang kerjanya, entah melakukan apa. Entah itu bekerja atau melakukan hal lain, Byungjoo tak mau lagi peduli dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang benar-benar keterlaluan itu.

Sungguh, Byungjoo sangat merindukan Hojoon. Hanya kakaknya itulah satu-satunya tempat bercerita bagi Byungjoo.

Masih dengan setelan jas hitam, Byungjoo berjalan menuju kamar Hojoon dan Hyosang. Ah, akhir-akhir ini Byungjoo juga jarang melihat Hyosang. Atau mereka sudah berbaikan? Jadi hubungan mereka sudah membaik dan memutuskan untuk berlibur ke suatu tempat? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah membeli rumah sendiri? Byungjoo tersenyum samar membayangkannya.

Satu ketukan, dua ketukan, Byungjoo masih sabar menunggu Hojoon membuka pintu kamarnya. Bodoh sekali dia, dia berpikir kalau Hojoon dan Hyosang tidak di rumah tapi masih juga bersikeras mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan berharap salah satunya membukakan pintu.

Byungjoo masih tersenyum samar, lalu membuka pintu kamar Hojoon dan ternyata tak terkunci.

Byungjoo mendapati Hojoon terbaring di tempat tidur sendirian. Senyumnya mengembang lagi, mungkin kakaknya baru pulang dan kelelahan. Pantas saja tadi dia tak melihat Hojoon di upacara pemakaman Jiho.

Tapi samar Byungjoo mencium bau busuk dari dalam kamar Hojoon.

Dan Byungjoo langsung jatuh terduduk ketika menyadari Hojoon yang terbaring dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Mata gadis itu terbuka dan terlihat bola matanya sudah mengkerut, wajahnya memutih melebihi pucat. Seprai di kasurnya penuh dengan bercak darah kering yang bermuncratan dimana-mana.

Byungjoo menutup mulutnya, antara tak percaya dan menahan perutnya yang bergejolak hebat akibat reaksi bau busuk yang menyengat di kamar itu. Sekarang dia tahu dari mana asal bau busuk itu.

Pandangan Byungjoo teralih pada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di kolong ranjang. Ponsel Hojoon. Ketika mengambilnya, layar ponsel itu menyala dan menunjukan aplikasi chat messenger yang terbuka. Caption terakhir dari chat itu bertanggal seminggu yang lalu, dan pengirimnya adalah Hyosang.

Byungjoo segera menyadari baterai ponsel itu yang kurang dari lima persen. Cepat-cepat Byungjoo membaca caption terakhir dari chat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hojoonie… Aku memang terlalu mencintaimu. Kita bertemu lagi nanti,"

Tangan Byungjoo mulai mendingin, bersamaan dengan layar ponsel itu yang mulai mati karena kehabisan baterai.

. . .

Epilog:

"…Kali ini, Incheon kembali dikejutkan dengan penemuan mayat laki-laki berumur sekitar 23 tahun di sebuah gudang tua bekas penyimpanan amunisi. Diduga, mayat yang identitasnya masih belum jelas ini meninggal akibat keracunan cairan nitrus yang ditemukan terkandung dalam darahnya. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif kematian korban, beberapa dugaan seperti percobaan pembunuhan atau bunuh diri masih terus dianalisa. Saya, Lee Chanho, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian…"

[FIN]


	2. Chapter 2

(Never) Gonna Be Fine spin-off: Each Other (part 1)

(by: Kirei Kazami)

. . .

Kejadian di lapangan sekolah dua tahun yang lalu itu benar-benar membuat Sangwon benar-benar ingin membunuh bocah tengil bernama Shin Jiho yang sudah membuatnya malu di depan seisi sekolahnya itu. Yang benar saja –hei, dipermalukan oleh anak baru yang baru pindah satu minggu itu menurunkan harga diri siapapun! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Sangwon. Sangwon bersumpah anak itu pasti akan tahu siapa sebenarnya dia di sekolah ini dan membuatnya menyesal.

Sebenarnya, hanya sebuah battle dance biasa.

Tapi sekarang Sangwon benar-benar menyesal karena akhirnya, dia harus kehilangan saudaranya (yang baru disadarinya) sangat berarti untuknya. Dia kehilangan Jiho sekarang, dan itu karena ulahnya sendiri.

. . .

"_Pengikut Sangwon? Kalian itu benar-benar bodoh ya, mau saja jadi kacung anak kecil ini!" ujar Jiho tadi siang._

"_Kau pasti akan menyesal, anak baru," desis Sangwon dengan penuh penekanan. "Bocah pendek sepertimu bisa apa? Bahkan gerakan dancemu itu seperti orang sakit perut,"_

_Lalu Jiho terdiam sebentar, tapi kemudian dia tertawa keras dan membuat Sangwon benar-benar geram. "Ya! Benar sekali! Gerakan danceku seperti orang sakit perut, karena itu mereka lebih memilihku daripada memilihmu yang seperti cacing kepanasan! Jadi begini anak lulusan SOPA?!"_

_Setelah itu Sangwon menghampiri Jiho dan memukuli wajah anak itu. Beberapa orang ada yang melerai, tapi terlalu sedikit sehingga mereka tidak berani bertindak dan hanya berteriak dari jauh. Sisanya malah mendukung kedua pihak tanpa sedikit pun tindakan untuk melerai. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melihat Jiho hanya diam dipukuli Sangwon malah menyuruhnya untuk balas memukul dan melawan._

_Sampai akhirnya kejadian itu dilihat oleh Daehyun si wakil ketua Osis. Dia bertindak cepat dan langsung melerai Sangwon dan Jiho. Keduanya dipegangi oleh siswa lainnya yang berada di kubu masing-masing; Sangwon dipegangi Junhong dan Sehun sedangkan Jiho dibawa mundur oleh Kwangmin dan Minhyuk. Saat itu, terlihat sangat kentara kalau Sangwon begitu terbawa emosi. Sedangkan Jiho hanya diam dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, sambil samar menyeringai ke arah Sangwon yang hampir kembali mengamuk._

_Daehyun membawa keduanya ke ruang Konseling. Saat itu, di sana ada Lee saem dan seorang guru Konseling, Yoo saem. Beserta beberapa siswa yang berada di pihak netral ketika kejadian itu terjadi, akhirnya Yoo saem memanggil orangtua Sangwon dan Jiho untuk datang dan diberi Surat Peringatan pertama._

_Jiho sedikit merengut, tetapi saat itu Sangwon hanya mendecih._

_Dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan datang. _

_Tepat dua menit setelah ibu Jiho datang, Hojoon kakak perempuan Sangwon yang tertua datang. Perkiraannya benar, ayahnya memang tidak akan datang. Ketika Hojoon duduk di sebelah ibu Jiho, Sangwon melihat ekspresi kakaknya begitu kaget. Sangwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Hojoon terlihat kaget begitu. Entah apakah mungkin kakaknya itu memang mengenal ibu Jiho atau bagaimana, Sangwon juga tidak tahu. Menanyakannya kepada Jiho? Maaf, saat ini Sangwon dalam mode keras kepalanya._

"_Ah, ternyata kau sudah besar, Jiho-ah. Maafkan Sangwon, lain kali aku akan mengajarinya lagi untuk lebih bersopan santun," ujar Hojoon sambil memaksa Sangwon untuk membungkuk, tepat ketika dia dan ibu Jiho selesai menemui Yoo saem._

_Saat itu Sangwon benar-benar bingung. Terlebih lagi ketika kakaknya itu memanggil ibu Jiho dengan sebutan 'ibu'. Sepertinya Hojoon sudah mengenal Jiho dan ibunya, dengan hubungan dekat yang tak bisa dia prediksikan. _

_Ketika pulang sekolah, Junhong tidak jadi mengajaknya ke game center. Dan sialnya, ternyata Hojoon menunggunya sampai pulang sekolah untuk memastikannya benar-benar pulang. Lagi-lagi Sangwon merengut kesal. Kenapa hari ini begitu sial? Dia sama sekali tak pernah berpikir kalau masalah ini membuat kakaknya menjadi protektif mendadak begini._

"_Kenapa kau menjemputku, noona? Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ujar Sangwon ketus. Sekarang dia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Hojoon._

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjemputmu. Tugasku banyak. Lagipula aku bisa saja menyuruh Hyosang yang menjemputmu," jawab Hojoon. "Tapi aku khawatir kau kabur begitu saja. Kau itu terlalu pintar, bahkan terlalu pintar untuk mengelabui Hyosang,"_

_Tuk!_

_Hojoon mendorong kening Sangwon, membuat adiknya itu lagi-lagi merengut._

"_Ah, aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Sangwon sambil mengelus keningnya. _

"_Lalu kenapa kau memukuli Jiho? Seharusnya kau bisa berpikir jernih. Kau yang menantangnya untuk battle dance, dia yang menang, lalu kau marah dan memukulinya sampai babak belur begitu?" ujar Hojoon cepat. "Kau harus sering berkaca, bodoh,"_

_Sangwon hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. "Terserah," gumamnya. Pandangannya mengikuti arah kendaraan lainnya di luar mobil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang salah sebenarnya. _

_Tapi Sangwon tak mau peduli. Jiho menyebalkan dan dia anak baru yang membuatnya dipermalukan._

_Dia tetap bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan dengan anak baru itu._

_. . ._

"_Apa?! Jadi anak sialan itu akan tinggal bersama kita?! Aku tidak mau!"_

_Sangwon berdiri sambil menatap ayahnya dengan penuh amarah. Sedangkan Hyosang beserta tiga kakaknya, terutama Hojoon, memandangnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Bahkan Hansol yang biasanya bersikap dingin langsung menarik baju Sangwon untuk menyuruhnya kembali duduk. _

_Sedangkan di sofa seberang, Jiho hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan –lagi._

"_Sangwon! Apa-apaan kau ini! Sopanlah sedikit kepada mereka!" seru ayahnya._

_Hojoon yang berada di ujung sofa pun bahkan sampai harus membantu membuat Sangwon tenang. Dia menarik Sangwon untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi anak itu tetap memberontak dan terlihat semakin kesal. "Kenapa juga kalian semua tidak memberitahuku kalau aku punya saudara dan ibu tiri?! Kalian semua bodoh! Tidak berguna!"_

"_Sangwon! Duduk sekarang atau kuusir kau dari rumah ini! Anak tidak berguna!" seru ayahnya lagi, kali ini hampir menampar Sangwon. Tetapi Hojoon cepat-cepat menarik Sangwon dan menahan tangan ayahnya. _

"_Dengarkan ayah," bisik Hojoon pelan. Dan perlahan Sangwon terduduk di sebelah Hojoon, membuat Hansol, Byungjoo, bahkan Hyosang heran sekaligus takjub karena Hojoon berhasil membuat Sangwon menurut._

_Perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Jiho itu adalah ibunya, karena waktu itu Sangwon pernah melihatnya. Namanya Shin Jimin. Sedangkan seorang remaja bertubuh tinggi yang duduk di sisi lain Jiho adalah Shin Yoonchul, kakaknya. Dan kenyataan yang tidak bisa dibantah adalah mereka ibu dan saudara tiri Sangwon._

_Poin terpentingnya, Sangwon membenci kenyataan kalau Jiho adalah kakak tirinya._

"_Mungkin kau memang belum tahu. Tapi percayalah, bukan maksudku atau ayah dan yang lainnya menyembunyikan ini. Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat," ujar Hojoon mulai menjelaskan. "Ayah menikah lagi waktu ibu terkena kanker. Jadi sekarang kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu, Sangwon. Jiho dan Yoonchul adalah kakakmu, kakak tirimu,"_

"_Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau tinggal satu rumah dengan Jiho. Melihatnya saja aku sudah muak! Aku tidak akan mau menganggapnya sebagai kakak dan aku tidak akan mau menjadi adiknya!" seru Sangwon. _

_Plak!_

_Ayahnya bangkit dan langsung menamparnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. "Dengar, aku menyuruh Jimin untuk tinggal di sini karena aku tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kalian di rumah ini yang semakin membuatku pusing. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja menaruhmu dan kakak-kakakmu di panti asuhan dan tinggal bersama Jimin! Ibumu sudah membuatku susah, jangan sampai kau membuatku mengusirmu dari rumah ini,"_

_Sangwon memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Rasanya perih sekali. Rasanya berjuta-juta kali lebih perih daripada saat dia bertengkar dengan Jiho waktu itu. Sedetik kemudian, matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari susut matanya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tidak boleh menangis di saat seperti ini, dia tidak boleh menangis di depan Jiho. Anak itu pasti akan menganggapnya lemah._

"_Hei, sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku berjanji tidak akan berbicara denganmu di sekolah,"_

_Ketika Sangwon mendongak, dia benar-benar kaget. Jiho berjongkok di depannya sambil mengusap rambutnya. Tiba-tiba Sangwon merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya. Sialan, kenapa dia jadi menangis begini? Lebih sialnya lagi Jiho melihatnya, tepat di depannya. _

"_Aku memang tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi denganmu, bodoh," desis Sangwon tajam. "Kau benar-benar sialan, berakting peduli kepadaku di depan ayahku agar bisa diterima di keluarga ini. Menjijikan,"_

_Cepat-cepat Sangwon menepis tangan Jiho dari kepalanya lalu dia berlari menaiki tangga. Hojoon langsung panik, dia berusaha mengejar Sangwon tetapi didahului oleh Byungjoo. Sedangkan Jiho masih dengan posisinya tadi, sampai ibunya menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Aku tahu ini pasti sulit," ujar perempuan itu sambil menghela nafas berat._

"_Tidak, aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sangwon nanti," kata Hojoon cepat. Di sebelahnya Hyosang hanya menatap Hojoon dalam diam, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Mungkin dia masih marah karena kejadian waktu itu,"_

"_Terimakasih, Hojoon-ah," ujar wanita itu, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika disikapi seakan kau tidak diterima oleh satu orang anggota keluargamu._

_Tetapi Jiho hanya diam. Dia berpikir seharusnya dia berbaikan dengan Sangwon secepatnya, atau ibu dan kakaknya akan sengsara._

_. . ._

_Hari itu adalah pertengahan Desember yang dingin. Hari itu, Sangwon pulang sendirian dan sialnya salju turun lebih awal._

_Sebenarnya tadi dia pulang bersama Jihoon dan Jungkook. Tapi di pertengahan jalan mereka malah pergi ke tempat lain lagi; Jihoon ke game center dan Jungkook entah kemana. Katanya dia mau pergi ke rumah kakaknya, tapi Sangwon tidak yakin. Anak itu pasti melantur kemana-mana kalau pergi sendirian. _

_Beberapa blok lagi, Sangwon sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya hari ini dia berencana untuk menginap di rumah Jungkook. Tapi tadi nyatanya anak itu malah pergi entah kemana, dan Sangwon malas merayu anak itu untuk menampungnya di rumahnya. Lagipula sepertinya hari ini dia terkena demam. Walaupun dia sudah memakai jaket tebal dengan sebuah heat pocket di dalamnya, tetap saja ada hawa dingin yang menelusup lewat celah-celah kecil jaketnya. Jarak pandangnya juga agak meredup. Yang jelas, Sangwon benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang._

"_Oh, sudah datang rupanya,"_

_Sangwon mendongak ketika pandangannya menangkap siluet beberapa orang di dalam gang kecil itu. Dia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres ketika menyadari beberapa di antara orang-orang itu membawa tongkat baseball dan balok kayu. Sangwon memandang sekitarnya dengan waspada. Ini pertanda sial –hari ini dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit dan harus menghadapi orang-orang tak dikenal itu. _

"_Jadi anak kecil ini yang berani memukuli aset berharga kami?" Seseorang berambut hijau neon berantakan mendatangi Sangwon, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Kau manis! Aku tidak menyangka Xero memiliki adik sepertimu,"_

"_Tidak! Jangan bunuh dia! Lepaskan dia, Haowei!"_

_Dari ujung gang, seorang remaja berambut merah yang sangat dikenali Sangwon muncul. Dan Sangwon benar-benar tak mengerti sekaligus kaget ketika tebakannya benar, dia Jiho. Dengan langkah terengah Jiho menembus sekumpulan orang itu dan langsung mendorong Haowei menjauh dari Sangwon. Kemudian dia berdiri di depan Sangwon dan menatap Haowei beserta anak buahnya (menurut Sangwon) dengan tajam._

"_Ada apa denganmu, Xero? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin anak itu mati?" ujar Haowei. Sangwon terlonjak kaget sekaligus tak mengerti –dari tadi orang itu memanggil Jiho dengan nama Xero, jadi apa Jiho menginginkan dia mati? _

"_Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Sangwon pelan. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar, tapi dia yakin Jiho bisa mendengarnya._

_Jiho terlihat menggeleng pelan, lalu dia langsung mendorong Haowei sampai terjatuh menubruk satu orang anak buahnya. "Kalau anak ini memukuliku waktu itu, bukan berarti aku menginginkan dia mati. Sekarang kau bisa pergi, Haowei. Aku tidak akan memanggil polisi kalau kau berniat pergi sekarang,"_

_Haowei menyeringai. Seringainya terlihat begitu misterius bagi Sangwon –sebenarnya mereka ini siapa? Sebenarnya Jiho itu siapa? Kenapa juga dia bisa mengenal orang-orang ini? Dan pertanyaan lain yang berputar di otak Sangwon. "Kau itu siapa sebenarnya huh?!"_

"_Lebih baik kau diam! Kau beruntung karena tidak akan mati hari ini, bodoh!" bentak Jiho keras, dan entah kenapa langsung membuat keberanian Sangwon menciut seketika. _

"_Oh, manis sekali. Shin Xero membentak adiknya dan menyuruhnya diam untuk menyelamatkannya," Haowei tertawa lalu bertepuk tangan keras. Tawanya semakin membuat Sangwon geram ketika dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. "Kau tahu bocah, Xero bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini! Bocah dingin itu bersikap manis kepada adiknya sekarang! Hahahaha!"_

_Sedetik kemudian, Haowei memberi isyarat tangan kepada anak buahnya untuk menyerang Jiho dan Sangwon. Entah kenapa, Sangwon merasa ketakutan sekarang. Hei, biasanya dia yang memukuli dan membully anak-anak baru di sekolahya! Atau, apakah seperti ini yang namanya perasaan takut akan dipukuli dan dikeroyok banyak orang? Dan dalam keadaan sakit? Sangwon tak pernah tahu. _

_Jiho hampir berhasil membawa Sangwon untuk berlari meninggalkan gang itu kalau saja kakinya tidak ditarik oleh salah satu anak buah Haowei. Dan hasilnya Jiho jatuh berdebum dengan keras. Dua orang itu berhasil menyeret Jiho menjauh dari Sangwon, lalu sisanya memukuli Sangwon tanpa ampun. Tapi kedua orang itu tidak memukuli Jiho –mereka hanya membiarkan Jiho berteriak-teriak menyuruh orang-orang itu berhenti memukuli Sangwon dan mengumpat Haowei dengan kata-kata kotor, sedangkan Haowei hanya tersenyum kejam dari sudut gang._

_Saat itu Sangwon tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Dia hanya diam, diam dan diam. Ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan darah lagi, saat itu dia benar-benar pasrah. Sangwon benar-benar pasrah ketika seseorang menginjak perutnya, lalu memukul dadanya dengan tongkat baseball, dan kembali menendang punggungnya sampai dia tersuruk di antara salju. Warna merah terlihat begitu kontras dengan salju dalam pandangan Sangwon._

_Sedangkan dari kejauhan Jiho ingin menangis, dia merasa bodoh ketika Sangwon mulai rubuh setelah dadanya ditendang berkali-kali._

_Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Haowei dan anak buahnya pergi. Sangwon tergeletak tak bergerak di sudut gang, membuat Jiho benar-benar panik. Saat itu airmatanya benar-benar mengalir ketika melihat wajah Sangwon yang penuh luka. Cepat-cepat Jiho mengguncang tubuhnya, berharap Sangwon tidak kehilangan kesadaran._

"_Sangwon! Kumohon bangun! Bangun Sangwon! Hei!" seru Jiho sambil masih mengguncang tubuh Sangwon. _

_Mata Sangwon terbuka sedikit, lalu lama-lama melebar dan pupilnya segera bergerak menatap Jiho. " –aku tidak pernah menyangka kau sejahat ini…" desisnya pelan. Dia terbatuk pelan dan mulutnya kembali mengeluarkan darah. _

"_Tidak, kau salah paham –aku tidak ingin kau mati, bukan aku yang menyuruh mereka! Percayalah!" seru Jiho lagi. Airmatanya semakin deras –dia benar-benar putus asa mendengar kalimat Sangwon tadi. Sangwon menganggapnya jahat. Adiknya, adik satu-satunya, menganggapnya jahat._

_Adik yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya, sekarang menganggapnya jahat._

" –_lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang sekarang," Sangwon mendorong Jiho dengan sisa tenaganya, lalu berusaha berdiri dan mengambil tasnya yang berada jauh darinya. Lalu dengan terseok-seok Sangwon berusaha secepat mungkin menjauh dari Jiho yang mulai menangis lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia terjatuh dan merasakan tulang keringnya begitu sakit dan nyeri. Kakinya pasti patah. _

_Jiho mendekati Sangwon yang terjatuh berkali-kali setelah mencoba berdiri. Kata-kata Sangwon mungkin ada benarnya, dia jahat karena tidak bisa melawan anak buah Haowei dan malah membiarkan Sangwon dipukuli. Walaupun dia tak bermaksud begitu, tapi tetap saja… Hatinya mencelos, matanya semakin panas._

"_Naiklah," Jiho berjongkok di depan Sangwon, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian Sangwon naik ke punggung Jiho –persetan dengan rasa gengsinya, yang jelas sekarang dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, kepalanya berdenyut keras sekali._

_Tanpa disadari Sangwon, saat itu Jiho menangis terisak._

. . .

Dua orang polisi masih menunggu Sangwon yang duduk bersimpuh di depan pusara itu. Sedangkan Sangwon, dia sudah menangis terisak sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Sejak penangkapannya dua hari yang lalu, Sangwon berada di rumah tahanan bersama teman-temannya yang waktu itu terlibat dalam kasus percobaan pembunuhan Jiho. Dan tadi pagi Byungjoo dan Yoonchul menyusulnya untuk datang ke tempat Jiho dimakamkan. Bahkan sebelum dua kakaknya itu mengajaknya, Sangwon sangat ingin pergi ke sana –kalau saja dia tidak berada dalam pengawasan polisi saat ini.

"Hyung, kau tidak sejahat yang kupikirkan. Kau tidak begitu–" isak Sangwon, kata-katanya tak terdengar jelas karena dia berbicara sambil menangis.

Byungjoo memandangnya dari jauh, jauh di belakang dua orang polisi yang berdiri di belakang Sangwon. Di sampingnya Yoonchul berdiri dalam diam, memandang Sangwon yang menangisi pusara Jiho dan berbicara tak jelas seakan Jiho benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Kau tahu Byungjoo, Jiho sangat menginginkan seorang adik. Dulu, aku dan Jiho memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang meninggal karena demam berdarah saat lima tahun," ujar Yoonchul pelan. Setelah itu Byungjoo menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, dan Yoonchul mengerti. "Sejak itu dia tidak mau dianggap anak kecil dan selalu bersikap begitu kepada orang yang lebih muda darinya,"

"Maksudmu 'begitu' bagaimana?" tanya Byungjoo tak mengerti.

"Seperti Sangwon," jawab Yoonchul, pandangannya lurus menatap Sangwon. "Jiho cepat menyayanginya, meskipun kadang dengan cara yang tak terduga,"

Byungjoo mengangguk samar. Penjelasan singkat Yoonchul seperti memberi sedikit gambaran tentang sisi lain Jiho yang tak pernah diketahuinya. Byungjoo hanya mengenal Jiho yang terlihat dingin, jarang berbicara dan tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya –tapi dia tidak tahu sisi lain Jiho yang seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Sangwon kembali dengan dua orang polisi tadi yang mengawasinya. Byungjoo hanya diam menatap Sangwon yang melintas dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah basah di depannya, sedangkan Yoonchul menatapnya dengan penuh kesabaran. Kehilangan adikmu sendiri karena dipukuli adik tirimu sampai mati, bagi Yoonchul rasanya seperti memandang danau seperti laut.

"Byungjoo," panggil Yoonchul. "Tentang Hojoon noona–"

"Sudahlah, lagipula dia juga kakakmu hyung," kata Byungjoo. "Mayat Hyosang hyung juga sudah ditemukan, mereka akan dikuburkan dalam satu peti,"

Yoonchul hanya mendengus resah, tapi Byungjoo tak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa.

Karena Byungjoo harus dipaksa terlalu bersabar dengan keadaan seperti ini; kehilangan tiga orang anggota keluarga sekaligus, bahkan salah satunya yang terdekat denganmu.

Sampai di mobil, Byungjoo menghela nafas lelah. Keadaan seperti ini –terkadang, Tuhan memang sulit ditebak dengan semua kejutan tak terduga-Nya.

. . .

_Musim dingin itu seperti sebuah balasan untuk Jiho._

_Sangwon tak pernah membicarakan tentang kejadian itu kepada siapapun –meskipun itu sebuah keuntungan untuk Jiho, tapi pada akhirnya Jiho tetap saja kebingungan. Sebelumnya, dia sudah bersiap akan ditendang dari rumah keluarga barunya kalau seandainya Sangwon menceritakan tentang kejadian itu. Walaupun Sangwon salah pengertian, tapi Jiho yakin tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya. _

_Berharap Yoonchul akan membelanya? Memangnya Jiho bocah lima tahun yang selalu merengek untuk dibela?_

_Berdiri terpojok di gudang belakang sekolah, setelah semua penghangat untuk tubuhmu dilucuti, dengan sepuluh orang lebih yang kapan saja siap memukulimu sampai mati –sekarang Jiho baru menyadari kalau diamnya Sangwon selama ini memang memiliki arti lain._

_Sangwon menghampirinya dan menarik kerah baju Jiho, kemudian menyeretnya ke tengah lapangan yang bersalju. _

"_Mungkin kau berpikir keuntungan memihak kepadamu," ujar Sangwon dingin. Jiho menatapnya antara waspada dan pasrah. "Tapi kau tidak mengenaliku. Diamku tidak selalu berarti begitu,"_

_Dan tebakannya benar. Jiho salah sangka kalau diamnya Sangwon selama ini adalah sebuah keuntungan untuknya –nyatanya itu adalah bumerang yang balik menyerangnya. Menjelaskan dari awal pun rasanya percuma, Sangwon hanya akan menertawainya tanpa mempedulikan kata-katanya. Mungkin baginya, itu hanya sekedar bentuk pembelaan agar bebas dari pukulan teman-temannya._

_Tapi sekarang Jiho tak tahu harus apa. Dia tetap ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sangwon, tapi tak ada yang tersalurkan dari mulutnya –yang keluar hanya dengusan-dengusan halus yang menghasilkan vibrasi kecil di bibirnya. _

_Berada di tengah lapangan ini sangat dingin. Bahkan untuk ukuran Jiho yang terbiasa dengan udara dingin. Hamparan salju yang menyapa permukaan kulitnya, rasanya lebih terasa seperti duri-duri kecil yang menusuki setiap lebar permukaan kulit telapak tangannya. Dingin yang terlampau dingin. Dingin yang membekukan._

"_Aku tidak menyimpan dendam apapun. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipukuli seperti dulu kau melihatku dipukuli tanpa menolongku," kata Sangwon lagi. Di tangannya ada sebuah tongkat baseball yang berayun-ayun seakan memang disiapkan untuk menghabisi nyawa Jiho. "Dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan menolongmu…"_

_Tapi sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Jiho. Rambutnya yang merah mulai dipenuhi salju yang berjatuhan dari langit. Sekarang tangannya benar-benar mati rasa –Jiho tidak lagi merasakan dingin di tangannya. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga menit lagi dia akan terkena hipotermia akut. _

_Dan mungkin memang itu yang diinginkan Sangwon untuknya._

"_Kedinginan seperti ini, sampai seluruh tubuhku mati rasa," ujar Jiho pelan. "Kalau kau masih menganggapku jahat dan tidak bisa menerimaku sampai sekarang… kau akan rela membiarkan aku mati kedinginan di sini, Sangwon. Bukan hanya dengan memperhatikanku tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti ini,"_

_Sangwon terlihat menggeram. Genggamannya pada tongkat baseball di tangannya mengerat. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?" _

_Jiho tidak menjawab. Sekarang kakinya mulai terasa kelu dan sudah tak merasakan apa-apa lagi._

"_Jawab aku, bodoh!" Sangwon menendang wajah Jiho hingga tersuruk ke belakang._

_Jiho terbatuk pelan, lalu mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang begitu kontras dengan hamparan salju. Matanya sayu menatap langit yang kelabu. _

"_Aku menyayangimu, Sangwon,"_

_Pandangan Jiho lurus menatap langit yang kelabu. Dari atas sana, salju bagaikan serpihan kapas-kapas lembut yang ditumpahkan dari langit. Dalam pandangannya terbayang sebuah siluet samar wajah seseorang yang hanya ada dalam visualisasinya selama ini. Tanpa tahu wajahnya yang sebenarnya, karena dia hanya bisa membayangkannya. Waktu yang mengambilnya, sehingga dia tidak sempat melihatnya di dunia._

_Adiknya yang meninggal sewaktu kecil, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dibayangkannya mirip Sangwon. _

_Tapi di depan Jiho, Sangwon terlihat menahan amarahnya. Tangannya terkepal keras, dan semakin mengerat ketika dalam keadaan setengah sadar menyuruh teman-temannya memukuli Jiho._

_Saat itulah Jiho begitu pasrah. Dia tidak meminta Sangwon untuk menghentikannya, atau melawan dengan kaki dan tangannya sendiri –sebab tubuhnya hampir mati rasa seluruhnya._

_Mungkin seperti ini yang namanya hipotermia._

_Satu yang tak disadari Jiho; Sangwon menangis terisak, lalu tubuhnya melemas sampai akhirnya bertumpu pada lututnya yang bergetar. Dia memandangi Jiho yang hanya diam dipukuli teman-temannya –sungguh, entah kenapa dia ingin menghentikan teman-temannya. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu saat itu juga. Hanya tangannya yang menggapai-gapai angin, seakan ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan teman-temannya dari jauh._

" –_maafkan aku… maafkan aku…"_

. . .

Sangwon memandang keluar jendela dari balik jeruji mobil. Perjalanan menuju rumah tahanan yang ditempatinya mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam.

Mengenali satu sama lain untuk orang seperti Sangwon nyatanya memang sulit. Mungkin jika bisa, Sangwon membutuhkan waktu yang telah berlalu untuk dikembalikan dan memperbaiki semuanya. Salah jika dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, tapi dia juga terlalu bingung untuk menyalahkan siapa. Realitas yang mengatakan Jiho adalah kakaknya, yang seharusnya dihargainya, bukan membencinya bahkan membunuhnya.

Entah kenapa, sekarang Sangwon menginginkan seseorang untuk memeluknya agar membuatnya tenang.

Dan, satu-satunya orang yang diharapkannya hanya Jiho.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Sangwon,_"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalir di pipi Sangwon. Meski membencinya, tapi Sangwon membiarkan wajahnya kembali basah.

" –aku –a-aku juga menyayangimu, hyung…"

[FIN]


End file.
